


Courtly Love

by Shining_Friendship



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Friendship/pseuds/Shining_Friendship
Summary: An introspective look at the moments between Catherine of Aragon & Edward Stafford throughout S2
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Edward Stafford 3rd Duke of Buckingham, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England
Kudos: 34





	Courtly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights belong to Emma Frost, Matthew Graham, STARZ, etc.

_Another joust won._

Henry VIII of England tossed aside his shield and lifted the metal visor to his helmet, smiling in triumph. God truly had blessed him with a great country, a beautiful wife, a healthy son, loyal council, and an atheletic ability that most men could only yearn for. Pondering his good fortune came to a sudden halt when the young Tudor king noticed that his opponent hadn't moved from the spot where he landed. As two soldiers rushed to the Duke of Buckingham's aid, Henry dismounted from his horse and followed.

"Edward, I'm sorry," he apologizes, getting on his knees.

Catherine also ran towards the scene and knelt herself down beside Lord Stafford, who managed to sit himself up before removing his own visor. Revealed was the source of his injury: His right eye dangling against his cheek by the optic nerve. Trembling in pain, Edward grabbed the grisly length of his irreversible wound and tore it out of the socket. The royal couple watched, in horror, while the nobleman threw his own eyeball to the ground.

"Bloody dogs can have it," he curses in vain.

With quick thought and consideration, Catherine ripped off an outer layer of her undergarments and rolled it up into a makeshift bandage. She pressed the soft material to the injured area with one hand and held the other side of his face with her free one. Edward, clearly touched by this act of kindness, placed his right hand upon hers.

"Do not fret, my lady," he flashes his trademark smile, despite the blood and severe discomfort. "I can still admire you with my left eye."

The Queen blushed and let out a somewhat nervous laugh, before turning towards Henry, who did his best to ignore Edward's meager attempt to flirt with her. He knew it was common for kings to have wives that their male courtiers found alluring, desirous even. Wistful looks and playful teasing were all part of the game. This coy display of flattery was another example of just that—courtly love, nothing more.

"Can you stand?" she wonders, taking him out of his thoughts.

Edward got on his knees and, with help, stood up.

"King Henry, unharmed in armors from his foundry!" he shouts to the concerned crowd. "I should've worn the same," he privately adds.

The King could only nod in reply, gawking at the grim sight before him.

"And yet, behold Lord Stafford," Catherine yells out, her hands clasped around the duke’s arm, "born with English steel in his bones!"

Not expecting his wife to praise his childhood friend, especially after such an affectionate exchange, jealousy coursed through Henry's veins. He could scarcely conceal his inner emotions by tilting his head forward and remaining silent, tight-lipped. She must have noticed the sudden shift in his mood because she added, "God save the King."

"God save the King!" Edward cheers along with the crowd.

Henry tried to brush away his anxious feelings and focus on the situation in front of him. Stafford needed a physician to tend to his wound, a gaping wound that he caused. With an arm draped across his shoulders for support, the King helped him walk off the field.

"God save the Queen!" he heard one onlooker holler.

"God save the Queen!" others follow, "God save the Queen! God save the Queen!"

_It was courtly love and nothing more._


End file.
